Paopao
(Gabay Diwa) | debut = Episode 43 | death = | final = }} is a young-looking boy from the human world who had been abducted by the bandidos of Encantadia. He is revealed to be the first, and so far the only, keeper of the Fifth Gem, which was a shard of the Mother Gem. Appearance Young Paopao wore a plain tan shirt with brown covers. Fifth Gem Vessel Paopao wears an armor in his chest, in his arms and in his legs. The armor has a gray look, and having the design and symbols of all the other four gems. Personality Despite eating the Black Rice that prevented him from aging, he has retained his child-like innocence and somewhat naive personality. History When Paopao and his friends are playing hide and seek, a group of bandits suddenly kidnapped him and his friends and they were brought into the world of Encantadia through the lost portal. The bandidos force Paopao and his fellow humans to eat black rice, which prevents them from aging. At some point, Paopao picked up the fifth gem and became its keeper. During the Hathor invasion of Lireo, Mario gives Paopao a dagger in order to protect himself from harm. After Amihan is badly injured at the hands of Pirena, Hagorn and the Hathors, Paopao comes to wake the dying Amihan up. However, he uses the fifth gem, a shard of the Mother Gem, to teleport him and Amihan into an unknown location. Cassiopea had predicted that Amihan would be saved, but did not know about the fifth gem before Paopao used it on Amihan. When Paopao is about to get some fruits for Amihan, Agane and her Hathor company appears before him and she interrogates him, however Paopao claims he "didn't know where she is" (as this is the way not to know the whereabouts of Amihan), and later Agane and her company leaves. As he goes back to Amihan to give her food, Agane and the Hathors arrive. But Paopao uses the Fifth Gem to fire energy blast at them before Paopao and Amihan teleport. Paopao uses the Fifth Gem to summon its gabay diwa, who uses Paopao as its temporary host, as it's like transforming into his "adult" self. Since the keeper of the fifth gem is an innocent child who is still physically unable for combat, the soul guardian of the gem is compelled to manifest itself into a tangible being using the keeper as a temporary vessel as he engages in lethal combat. Abilities Powers Being the keeper of the fifth gem, Paopao uses the gem to teleport, to heal, to fire energy blasts to give extra protection and also to summon its guardian (gabay diwa), who uses Paopao as its vessel, for combat. Weaponry Paopao has given a small sword by Mario to defend himself from harm during the fall of Lireo. When Paopao transforms into his adult form, he uses a Bō staff. Relatives Paopao refers to Mario as "Kuya Mario" (Elder Brother Mario), but this is merely a sign of respect rather than a biological relationship.Episode 53. Had they been blood relatives, Mario would have been more insistent that Paopao join him, or sacrificed his own opinion in order to join Paopao It is unknown if he has a family in the human world. Trivia * Most fans suggested that Yuan's character Paopao is named after Downy commercial song "Boom Boom Pow", in which Yuan appeared in the latter as a model. * It is unknown how old Paopao really is, since the black rice he had eaten would prevent him from aging. At most, he would be a few years older than Pirena.Pirena would have been in her infancy when Minea was already queen, around the time when Cassiopea distributed the four gems. *The collar on the armor of adult Paopao features the Air Gem symbol, Water symbol, Earth Gem symbol and Fire Gem symbol. References